Out On A Rampage Somewhere
by The Drifter Wonderer 2.0
Summary: Orignal. A photo shoot sees Rise, Ann, and Yukari modeling the summer's hottest and newest in bikini fashion, when some of the dark-skinned American clothing label execs catch the girls' eyes, and they're all too happy to reveal the spade tattoos that they know these men would understand perfectly.


An idol, a model, and a sentai television star lounged about on a beach in the summer's latest trends in bikini fashion. Ann Takamaki wore a sleek and discrete red bikini that had deceptively good support for her ample chest given how much it looked ready to burst out, and every time the camera got a nice peek at her ass, the minimal coverage it had made for something incredibly enticing. Yukari Takeba had a more modest one on, with a blue bikini top tied in a playful ribbon and a blue bottom piece complete with a skirt of sorts to grant a little more modesty while still being perfect for fun or for catching looks. Finally, Rise Kujikawa wore a black swimsuit with lots of cute side ties, but which a pair of black sandals whose cross-hatched straps ran up her sleek calves helped make into something remarkably elegant and refined, even for a girl who had such a bright smile on her face as she bounced around a beach ball.

The spirit of summer was as alive as could be, even with the cameras snapping pictures of the three women doing their photo shoot, three very connected girls who had all spent their high school years fighting odd sorts of evil, now joined by pure coincidence through their professions and beauty in this photo shoot. They popped the ball around, took turns admiring one another and showing off their clothes, just generally had the kind of fun pretty girls loved to have at the beach with their toes dug into the sand and only warm, sunny relaxation on their minds.

Except it wasn't the beach at all, and as the words, "We're going to break here for lunch. Good job, girls," called out to them, what weak illusion they had been able to achieve finally broke down completely as they looked around at one another and sighed. An assistant came over to hand them their phones back, and the girls immediately looked down toward them and began to check their messages and answer their friends back.

They weren't on the beach, no matter what the sunny backdrop said. It was a particularly cold March day instead, barely a few degrees above freezing, and the girls' photo shoot was for an upcoming summer line that wouldn't even start making the rounds until May. Outside was a somewhat gloomy and cold day of early spring, so early that there was still some snow projected for that evening, making for something they were all very aware was not going to be quite so glamorous or sweet. They didn't let it show because they were professionals, and little else.

But now it was lunch time, and as the girls looked around and tried to figure out how to handle this, Rise spotted something out the corner of her eye. Three black men walking about the shoot, probably business people from the clothing line they were dealing with, looking at the girls with an appraising look. Rise's cheeks lit up as she leaned in toward her friends, and purred, "I think I found lunch, girls."

Yukari and Ann both turned to look toward the direction Rise pointed in, seeing the men standing before them, and their thoughts turned immediately toward something exciting and twisted as they drew closer. "Are we doing a good job so far?" Ann asked, the most fluent English speaker of the three.

"You are doing fine," one of them said with a playful twist in his voice, looking up from behind his sunglasses at her, not really bothering to hide the way he ogled the blonde. None of them really bothered to hide the interest within them now, as they eyed her steadily and wondered how to approach the topic.

There was no need, as Yukari stepped forward and took the lead on this one. "But are you willing to show us how well we're doing?" she asked, motioning toward the supply closet just barely lingering open off to the side, where all these beach props had been pulled from. Her tongue dragged along her lips as she eyed the men right back, none of the three hiding their desires.

Slipping away from the photo shoot was as easy as could be; there was this funny thing where no matter how pretty a girl was, once the shoot went on break all the crew was more than happy to disperse and look at just about anything else. It helped the girls ease into the closet just fine, the men following after them and closing the door behind them. A dim light bulb was all that let them see as the room sat around cluttered with chairs, umbrellas, beach balls, tables, and a hefty looking air mattress that stood out as a teensy bit odd to the girls, but they thought nothing of it as they instead focused on showing off to the men a fun little surprise.

Each of them slipped their bikini bottom off and showed off that right above their pussy sat a fancy black spade tattoo.

"We hired the right girls for this one," snickered one of the men, as the three hungry Japanese models flaunted their mark of being hot, blacked owned sluts who knew their place, making a beeline immediately for black cock and happily starting to perform their duties. They sank down to their knees in front of the men, not even sure who was who, but completely devoid of any reason to care as the men stepped forward and let the girls start undoing their belts and getting them out of their pants.

As the three celebrities tugged the mens' cocks down, big, half-hard cocks rose upward, and all three of them happily gasped out in delight at seeing a trio of massive black dicks to service, not even waiting for them to get hard as they pushed forward and tugged the dicks out, shoving forward and happily starting to push forward, kissing and licking the dicks all over to help try and get them all harder and more ready for what was to come now, moving with a desperation and heat that seemed as frenzied and indecent as anything they could have possibly done.

"Eager little sluts, too," groaned the one who hadn't spoken yet, his voice deepest of all. Rise was sucking him off, the idol happily kissing all over his dick with flirt indulgence. "You three know how to serve black cock, then?'

"Oh, do we!" Yukari gasped. "The three of us became friends thanks to it. We have some mutual friends who got us all in touch and got us turned onto black cock, and now none of our closest female friends will settle for little Japanese dicks ever again. It all started with my friend, Mitsuru, and since then it's just spread!"

"Mm, tell us about it," one of them groaned, fingers toying with Ann's hair as she slurped on the tip of his cock. "I love hearing stories about dirty little snow bunny whores learning to love superior black men, so out with it. You first, blondie."

Ann whined a little bit, unable to suck on the cock even as it reached full hardness, while Yukari and Rise noisily slurped the dicks in front of them into their mouths. With a sigh, she shrugged it off, spitting onto the cock and starting to work her hands in a quick handjob as she looked up at him. "I travel a lot for my modeling work, and there was a shoot in Sweden one time where the photographer was black, and he decided to invite me back to his hotel room for a 'private shoot'. I knew what that meant; I've done them before for a little extra money.

"But this time was the hottest time of my life! His cock was bigger than I'd ever had before, and he fucked me to only the best, hardest orgasms. I couldn't believe how good it felt, but the more cock he gave me, the more I wanted, and I happily accepted my role after that of being a black-owned slut. I haven't gone back since, and it's been the time of my life. I got this tattoo to signify that, and my friends ended up thinking it was a hot idea, so they followed suit."

A tap on Yukari's shoulder urged her back, and she accepted her turn pulling back from the dick and getting her hands back and forth all over the dick. "After my friend Mitsuru was blacked for the first time, she started telling her friends all about the virtues of worshiping black cock. I was a little bit skeptical, but she set me up in a swanky hotel room and promised to pay for any room service I ordered. He was already there waiting for me, stroking his cock a little to keep it hard, and when I saw his dick, my knees nearly gave out! I couldn't believe how big his dick was, but I was so happy to get down on all fours for him and let him take me. It only took one stroke for me to pledge myself to black cock!"

Rise was so deep down the cock already that she was gagging on it loudly, and she had to be tugged back from it by the pigtails, which made her frown a little bit, but she relented. "On my first American tour, I had a secret show where I let a bunch of VIP fans backstage me to gangbang me afterward. So many men, and a few black men, who proceeded to fuck me harder than any white boy in there. Once I got my first taste of black cock, their puny white cocks stopped satisfying me; I had to fake so many orgasms to keep from hurting my fans' feelings. Now, I happily let fans fuck me whenever they want, but only the black fans; those are the only ones big enough to deserve me."

The men liked everything they heard, and liked it even better when the girls slurped the cocks down into their mouths again, all three of them happily starting to fellate the men in front of them. They had it a little bit backwards as far as seducing the corporate head after getting the modeling gig, but that didn't matter too much now as they focused on the task at hand and on treating these cocks to the most thorough show of affection they could muster, moaning happily as they sucked all the cocks greedily down and slobbered all over them.

Hot, loud treatments back and forth made for a cacophony of throaty noises as they shoved forth to deepthroat the cocks, chaotic and frenzied in the way they treated the dicks to something as hot and frenzied as they could. There was no shame in the desperate motions, the heaving pressure that followed as they let themselves get whipped up into a heated rush of something too primal to deny themselves, so eager and so needy that they couldn't help but suck the cocks down deep, gagging loudly on the thick shafts and letting themselves get completely out of control and hot about the way they gave in to the pressure.

They worked completely out of sync, the three friends not even trying to keep themselves together or their thoughts upright in the midst of servicing the big dicks with all the ravenous hunger they could muster, not worrying about anything that didn't involve the most direct and senseless oral indulgence. A trio of huge black dicks gave the girls everything they wanted, and they were eager to let the pleasure wind them up hotter and needier as they pressed on sloppily, vigorous and messy noises following in the midst of their sloppy, hazy indulgence. Back and forth their heads worked in sloppy indulgence, treating the men to all of the hot love and affection they could muster.

The men groaned in response, loving the hot, messy oral treatments they received as the pressures bore down upon them so readily. They didn't shy away from hot remarks, calling them 'dirty little Japanese sluts' and telling them to 'show how much they love black cock'. Here, in a dark and dingy supply closet, the professional businessmen turned a little more perverse and vulgar, all in the good, fun name of enjoying themselves and treating their models to the rough thrills of hot sex that they so utterly craved.

The one Rise sucked on grabbed her twintails, tugging her down his cock and making her gag harder on his shaft as rough motions guided her brutally back and forth. She didn't mind at all, even as swaying strands of drool ran down her chin and she struggled to keep herself composed in the midst of this heat and this desire. Everything she did was about pushing on harder, slobbering all over the big dick and earning the thrills she craved so hotly, overwhelmed by them all and desperate for more.

Yukari's hands braced against the thighs of the man she worked on, head rocking desperately back and forth of her own accord as she worked to treat him to the sloppiest, most aggressive treatment she could, not caring to wipe any of the spit away as it dripped down onto her chest. She worked with a speed and vigor powerful and hot enough for nothing to hold her back now, and she took every powerful throb of the big cock in her mouth as a rewarding sign that she was doing a great job and needed only to keep pushing on relentlessly.

Taking a different approach entirely, Ann lifted up the slimy cock coated in her spit and jerked it off as she instead slobbered all over a pair of heavy, low-hanging balls, adoring his black nuts with her mouth and treating him to something so much more depraved than he was expected. Hard slaps of his big dick down upon her face helped show her submissive side, as Ann got carried away in how she treated this dick to the most adoring and hot treatment she could possibly muster, overwhelmed and needy in the show of heat that guided her now. She was out of control, a hopeless mess lost to the hunger and loving every second of it.

All three girls treated the big dicks to very different treatments, but each of them happily showed their own devotion to black superiority with the pace they took on, loving the chance to treat these men to their most firm and eager treatments, all to the ultimate end of earning their cum. The men tugged all three of them back, and the girls were surprised by the eagerness they showed in hitting them all with facials. "I love giving Japanese sluts facials," one of them growled as the cum gushed forward and splattered all over their pretty faces, making them yelp hotly under the gooey heat of their rewards.

"We'll get you touched up before we resume," one of the others swiftly added.

The girls nodded happily, before turning their gaze upon one another swiftly, shoving forward to startle the men with the way they turned in toward one another to put on a show. With a sloppy three way kiss, the girls licked the sticky spunk off one another's faces, moaning with ravenous glee as they put on a flirty show for the men, happily locking lips and enjoying themselves for a moment before drawing back.

"These friends," one of them said. "You got any pictures?"

The girls' eyes lit up as they reached for their phones, placed down by their sides during the blowjobs so they were out of the way. The girls from all three social circles had merged in one big group chat of black cock addicts, happily swapping photos and sending things off, and now they handed off to the men their phones, set to flaunt all of those pictures with glee.

Mitsuru sat back with a fur coat wide open and wearing nothing underneath, flaunting the cum leaking slowly out of her pussy as a small roundness in her belly signified her pregnancy. To her side was the man who had given it to her, whose cock she so happily sucked on as her eyes turned with sultry delight toward the camera. In another photo, Fuuka was down on her hands and knees, taking a clumsy picture of herself getting railed from behind by a barely-visible black men. A few more photos showed her steadily worsening facial expression until her eyes were cross and her tongue hung out. Aigis was a strange situation who had still found her way into black cock worship in spite of her robotic nature, her mouth converted into the perfect blowjob machine, and a gallery full of her worshiping cocks deep flooded through rapidly.

Chie and Yukiko sat side by side, impaled atop a pair of huge cocks, faces lost in lewd delight as they held hands and their other hands up in peace signs, happily joined in the thrill of getting fucked side by side, as good friends should. Naoto didn't always flaunt her chest, but she did, it was with a spade drawn onto one of her tits, an uncharacteristically flirty gesture for the usually withdrawn detective, but as she knelt down in a club bathroom with a black cock shoved down her top to fuck her big tits, it was certainly one that paid off well for its perhaps undignified look.

Down on her knees, Futaba stroked off a pair of black cocks pushing at her from either side, her smiling face covered with shots of messy cum that even left splattered streaks in front of her big, round glasses, making a little bit of a mess of her in the process, but all in the best of ways. Makoto put on her old school uniform with a hole ripped in the panties, skirt flipped up while her round butt took a deep, relentless pounding and she played the part of slutty schoolgirl perfectly. Haru looked damn chipper in business casual opening up her blouse to let a huge black dick fuck her tits in secret, able to happily wipe down and button back up to leave people none the wiser about her indulgence when they got back to the meeting.

The pictures helped keep the men excited in the afterglow, and the girls happily lapped at their big cocks while they scrolled through them to help out, but when they were done, and had decided that yes, these girls were the real deal and they had some very interesting–and hot–friends, the men felt ready to take things to the next level. They switched girls first, stepping back and rotating out, explaining, "No way we aren't sampling each of you," as they tugged the girls off into different directions with the firm goal in mind of indulging in their bodies hard and fast.

Shoved down onto her hands and knees, Ann was put in a very direct and ready place as she stuck her butt up high in the air, rewarded for her trouble with a big cock sinking into her, making her gasp and buck happily as she cried out, "Yes! Oh, you feel so big! All of this beach stuff is great, but nothing makes it feel like I'm spending a sunny summer day at the beach like sneaking off for a hard black cock!" Her hips almost immediately began to shove back in erratic, desperate pushes, her neediness getting the better of her in the midst of how she worked herself back and forth to soak in the pressure of hard thrusts bearing down deep upon her. It was the kind of pleasure she craved, the sort of throbbing, hazy bliss that she so sorely needed now.

Hands seized her pigtails, using them for handlebars and to guide her back harder, hard thrusts shoving forward all over again and letting her repeat the motion, ensuring an endless, friction-heavy rush of pure bliss that nothing could tame. All to Ann's absolute delight too, as she gasped and twisted under the weight of such a hot and primal rush of sensation that she really didn't know how to handle it all. It was too much pleasure hitting her too quickly, but she thrived in that sort of environment, desperately racing on with the single-minded, fervid goal of achieving pure release and bliss under any circumstances.

"It's not summer unless I sneak off to suck black dick in the changing room," Ann continued. "It's just not! Or let one rub lotion onto my back while I secretly stroke his big cock inside of his shorts. Ooh, the beach is such a great place to slut around, especially when I can flash my tattoo to any guy I'm interested in." She didn't let up for anything as the deep thrusts wore her down more, pounding into her with such swiftness and vigor that she found it impossible to contain the pleasure washing over her now. After so long spent having to be all business, the chance to wind down and get fucked made for a welcome change, and sucking a huge cock off always made for something hot enough to wind her up for more, and now she was able to enjoy the truest, hottest depths of those hungers, a moaning wreck for it.

"Guess who I'm inviting bringing stateside this summer for a photo shoot," the man groaned, hands holding tight onto her hips as he fucked Ann hard, indulging in the thrill of her luscious body and her tight, hot pussy, which begged around his cock for love and affection so firmly that it almost proved too much for him, but he held steady and fucked her looser, driving his cock deep into her and wondering out loud, "How does such a slut for black dicks have a cunt this tight?" as he hammered on into her deeper and harder still.

Ann didn't answer with much more than moans and ravenous glee, too busy squirming and twisting under the heat and desire of how well and how hard she was getting fucked to care about any of that now. She just took on this relentless treatment as best she could, rolling with it all and letting louder, needier moans spill from her quivering lips as she let it all go. Ann wasn't in a position to want to do anything but cum, and she raced back against deep, hard thrusts relentlessly to try and get it, craving the molten, blissful relief of being so utterly fucked that there was nothing left to her, and she wasn't going to stop until she had satisfied that desire completely, a needy, twisting wreck almost ready to break under the weight of desires and letting everything take her on.

For all of her toiling and enduring, Ann was rewarded with a powerful, throbbing orgasm surging through her body, making her buck and shudder in raw ecstasy as she felt the pleasure race up through her. Needy gasps and a whine of, ":My pussy belongs to black men, please cum in me!" signified her steady descent into molten bliss, thrashing about under the haze and the desire that followed, pure need burning through her body as she let it all wash over her, delirious bliss ensuring she was a hopeless mess unable to think straight as she felt the cum gush into her waiting twat and fill her up with gooey, molten joy.

Pinned up against the wall, Yukari's legs wrapped around the lap of the man balls deep inside of her, the actress gasping happily as she took on the deep, unrelenting vigor of his hard thrusts into her. "I love being pinned down by a huge cock buried inside of me," Yukari whined, biting her lip and embracing the heat that followed. She was overwhelmed by the pressure, writhing with the pulsating throb of her heart within her chest as she took on the deep pounding, her legs only tightening around the man's waist as she felt him claim her with such depth and vigor that she was absolutely hopeless now.

Hands pinned her arms against the wall, holding her hands right over her head as she lavished in this rough treatment, unable to contain her absolute glee in being overwhelmed and taken like this. "So good," she cooed. "I'm going to have cum leaking out my twat the whole rest of the shoot now; millions will see the pictures and never know I'm carrying your cum inside me. That you made me yours." She licked her lips excitedly. "And they'll never know the real reason I'm smiling is because I got fucked hard by some premium quality black cock and that nothing in the world could have made me happier." She wasn't the least bit ashamed of admitting it and letting the desperate thread she spun tell a lovely and depraved story. Everything Yukari felt in the midst of getting fucked like this was pure, blissful heat.

The wall shook and creaked a little under the pressure of deep, relentless thrusts hammering into Yukari without pause or mercy, overwhelming the poor girl with every second of throbbing pleasure and bliss that crashed into her. She was unstoppable now, feeling like she could take on anything as the hard fucking wore her down, as she gave herself completely to the fiery want and the unquestioning bliss that hammered into her. The thick cock forced her tight little pussy loose and kept it that way, fucking her hole into submission and making it remember the shape of this massive penetration, which helped fuel every frenzied how and whine she let out as spinning, desperate bliss hammered down upon her and she felt herself struggling to keep it all together. There was nothing in Yukari but surrender now, and she loved it that way.

Faster her hips worked, each push forward swiftly denied by a slam that shoved her right back against the wall again and shook her to her very core. It was a futile effort to keep moving like this, but then, that was what made this so exciting for Yukari, as she was firmly put back into her place every time, feeding and twisted, hot cycle of pure bliss that only became hotter and hotter for her as she took on each deeper, rougher thrust into her waiting twat. Everything that Yukari felt here was bliss, and she wished only for the ruination of her body to be utterly complete.

With one last powerful slam forward, the man buried his cock deep into Yukari's waiting cunt, flooding it full of a rush of hot, gooey cum that made her yell, "Fill me up so cum that I have to keep wiping it off of my thighs during the shoot!' as she lost herself, so happy to surrender to the thrill of this hung black man fucking her into submission that she was willing to fuck with the photo shoot if it meant getting a little more action out of this whole mess.

Rise sank her way onto the big cock, cooing as the man she urged to sit down in a beach chair received a playful, writhing lap dance before she took to working on back and forth, moaning in hot surrender amid the swell of desire taking her on now. Her body twisting with firm, vigorous glee as she worked her way down, Rise was in full slutty stripper mode, moaning hotly as she undid her bikini top and let her breasts spill free, wanting them to be able to bounce as she worked herself in needy motions up and down the fat cock. "Mm, I just love sitting myself down onto a huge black dick. Being in complete control and knowing my limits, but then pushing past them and impaling myself down on every inch of superior cock anyway!"

Rise was happy to leave all sense of composure or decency at the door now as she worked her hips in swaying motions and up down on the big cock with something relentless and hot, a fiery rush of pure excitement nothing was going to be able to tame. Her hips worked eagerly back and forth as she allowed the firm pressure upon her to make her twist and squirm, a shuddering mess unable to contain the pulsating thrills finally settling down within her. Rise felt in control now, felt ready to take on something mad and primal without even really thinking it through, all in the name of letting herself go and embracing pure desire.

Quicker and hotter motions carried her forward as she pressed on down, earning a slap across her perky ass from the man who sat there and let her go at him like she was the hottest performer at a strip club. "I usually can't pay a girl to be this all over my dick," he taunted, not at all remarking on his game and more on Rise's pure, feverish devotion. She was an impressive mess right now, a complete disaster racing on desperately in pursuit of more, and she looked so great doing it, bouncing on in desperation and letting herself ache with the throbbing rush of heat that carried her away. Rise looked like a complete mess right now, and that was exactly what he wanted to see as he settled comfortably back in his seat and marveled at her desperation and her chaotic pushes, loving the sight of her at work, and loving even more what she made him feel.

The snug embrace of her needy, dripping twat rubbing up and down his cock as she worked herself senseless trying to fuck her way down onto it made for something that had him throbbing within her tight inner walls, and Rise's moans only helped drive those sensations further. "How could I resist such a massive, incredible black dick? A girl deserves to be happy, and nothing makes em happier than fucking my way down onto such a perfect cock!" She was out of control, hot, eager, and loving every second of this pressure as she raced on without care or hesitation, caring only of being taken.

And for it, Rise found the hot reward that awaited her to be a powerful one: a messy, molten creampie shoving its way deep into her waiting cunt, making her cry out happily as the warm load deposited deep into her set off a powerful rush of orgasmic delight too power to contend with. It all burned so hotly within her, making her twist and writhe with erratic, desperate motions as she happily gave herself up to every intense second of bliss before slumped down breathlessly against him and moaning, "If you want, you can still tip me."

The men weren't done with the girls yet as they dragged them over to the air mattress. All three models were shoved down to lie at the edge of it with their legs up in the air, lined up for the men to switch around with once more, each of them getting a taste of each of the slutty girls they'd booked. Lying there with cum leaking out of their loosened up cunts and the black spade tattoos right over them, they looked like the perfect, most ripe Japanese snowbunnies the men could have asked for, and they happily descended upon them with vigor for one more hard, deep round.

To join together and properly be friends getting fucked side by side, sisters in service to black cock, Rise, Yukari, and Ann all took the other's hands, sharing in this moment together as Rise lay in the middle, holding onto them both as they squealed in ecstasy together, squeals of pure delight proving impossible to hold back as they let themselves get pounded into raw, senseless submission by these incredible cocks. Together, they could take on another round happily and cap off this wonderful orgy the best way they knew how: as friends.

Their legs pressed up against the shoulders of the men fucking them as a new angle brought on a rougher, more senseless kind of penetration, a vulgar pace bearing down upon them with a speed and firmness so intense and powerful that there was just nothing left to do about this all. They lost themselves to the winding heat and gave up all sense of control and need for the sake of completely losing themselves, hips bucking as they let the madness burn them up inside. Back and forth they worked with needy, hungry vigor, allowing pure thrills to overwhelm them into blissful submission.

The closet was almost definitely not soundproof enough to contain the three girls' eager cries of excitement as black cocks slammed into them and gave them everything they craved. Being next to one another only amplified the pressure as they let themselves go. Every hot second of throbbing embrace felt better than the last, and all the pulsating pleasures in the world gave them something to savour as they were fucked deeper, faster more recklessly… Nobody was being subtle about this as the girls were too far gone to care and the men were too absorbed in the thrill of pounding tight, tattooed, black-owned Japanese pussy to care. If someone heard, so what; they ran this ship anyway. Nobody would look twice at them fucking the talent.

Even if this wasn't that kind of arrangement, it was quickly shaping up to be; the girls with all their hot, fawning excitement and their relentless moans won over the men, and after having sampled all three, there was going to be a lot more work going to them specifically. Their willingness to get used by black cocks was about to land them plenty more gigs, and there were certainly going to be benefits attached to those, but it was more a process of using the gigs as a way to hook up rather than sucking banging their way to the top. Not that it mattered to the girls, who moaned and gasped in such reckless ecstasy that they really didn't care what was going on as long as they got used and taken properly, fucked into such feverish, blind submission that there would soon be nothing left to them but lust.

Begging for cum and gasping for air in the exhilarating final seconds of this deep, rough side by side pounding, the girls leaned in together, sharing more messy three-way kisses while they took their hard fucking like pros, moaning their way through getting used and roughly fucked, taken on with such vigor and shameless glee that nothing could hold back their raw enjoyment of every lustful second that followed. This was pleasure to them in a form too potent to deal with, and they were all too happy to writhe out of control in the madness of their desires, burning hotter and needier until finally they gave themselves up to all of the throbbing pleasures and let nothing hold them back.

They came. They all came. With powerful thrusts the man slammed balls deep into the tattooed cunts of their new 'business partners' as the girls howled and writhed under the thrills of being held down and creampied, pumped full of messy spunk and given everything they craved and then some. It was delirious bliss, a throbbing haze of lust and hunger too powerful to deny themselves as they let the pleasures send pulsating shocks through their bodies. The warm goody floods helped bring them down from their highs as the girls insisted on taking selfies with their cocks before parting, getting down to kneel beside the cocks, throwing up the peace signs as they snapped some pictures to send their friends.

There were going to be plenty more pictures than those, too, because the girls were going up to the swanky penthouse now. They'd earned a ticket up to the top and to a lavish party to last them into the night. All they had to do was get through the rest of the photo shoot and a night of orgiastic black cock worship was theirs, and it not only helped push them to finish up the shoot, but it really added an authentic edge to their manufactured 'fun' that helped make for a shoot so great that they would have found themselves signed to the very lucrative sponsorship deals coming in for them even if they weren't deepthroating black executive cock to get there.


End file.
